1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to devices for use in the fabrication of laminated plastic countertops and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various devices have been developed that relate in general to the present invention. See, for example, Peterson, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,689; Bartron, 3,392,074; Gepkens, 3,616,076; Evans, 3,668,033; and Anderson, 4,035,224. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.